Serenity Tsukiyomi
Queen Serenity was the queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium and the mother of Princess Usagi (Serenity) of the Sailor Moon Crystal series. She is the non-canon mother of Usagi's twin sister Princess Atinako and the aunt of her sister Queen Nehelenia's child, Euphemia. Personality Serenity isn't above participating in activities that people normally do such as reading her favorite books to pass the time or telling various stories to others that are willing to sit down and listen to her convey stories of the past, present and future. From time to time, she enjoys listening to music and even dancing occasionally, showing that she knows how to have fun but when it is appropriate. She also gives helpful advice to not only her own reincarnated daughters but to her subjects and other royal advisers and citizens of the Moon Kingdom. After all, she desires for everyone to live a happy and normal life but she also understands that to get to that point, one must follow their own paths in life and make mistakes before they get to that point in their lives that they wish to be. The original laws of Crystal Tokyo were set in place to keep that from happening but upon realizing that it was doing more harm than it was good, Serenity decided to step down and accept that times are changing. She isn't above admitting when she has made a mistake or is wrong about something and will do what she can to make things right like she should've done in the beginning. The last thing she wants to do is hurt anyone innocent, including her family and she will go out of her way to protect them, even if that meant giving up her own life in the process to do so. She rules things with a level head and prefers to ensure peace between the other kingdoms and their rulers. Serenity is a woman born with a pacifist nature and although at one point in her life, she did have to fight, she is someone that would prefer not to but only would do so unless the need for it became necessary. For the sake of her home, her people and her family, she will do whatever it takes to protect them all from harm. Serenity isn't a woman without flaws. Many have stated that it is her kindness that is also her weakness because she shows kindness to everyone, including her enemies. She will fight them if she has to but if she believes that she can solve things without having to resort to violence of any kind, she'll use it. Her days of ruling have protected the Moon Kingdom thus far but many of her decisions towards the futures of Sailor Senshi were flawed. Serenity herself was aware of this but part of her was ashamed to admit it despite knowing it was a mistake and the laws of Crystal Tokyo was a flawed system to begin with. But her actions were based on her fear that if some sort of change wasn't brought, then not only her own children but all other children from others across Crystal Tokyo would suffer terrible and unhappy futures. That was something she hadn't wanted and it is why the created the laws in the first place. For that reason and to ensure that her ex-husband and former Kingdom of the Moon Kingdom, Charles zi Britannia didn't attempt to overthrow her kingdom and combining it with her own. Although she has gotten over the fact that he betrayed her and on top of that discovered his plan to build a vast kingdom with many wives and children, she hasn't forgiven him for it. She isn't resentful towards her ex-husband's wives and their children, but merely filled with sadness for the life they had to endure living with that man and his other consorts. Since she has stepped down, Serenity has thus realized the error of her ways and wishes she could've done better as a ruler when it came to making important decisions that would impact the futures of Sailor Senshi that have yet to be awakened/born. The biggest thing that Serenity regrets is not making amends with her sister Nehelenia, for she feels guilty about having imprisoned her in a mirror in order to stop her from doing anything evil to hurt others. However, this bit of information of Nehelenia being Serenity's sister isn't known to many people and Serenity prefers to keep it that way to avoid any further damage being done to the Moon Kingdom and its future rulers and family. Appearance Serenity is taller than both of her daughters, standing at the height of 5'6" with long silvery white hair that is styled in the same fashion with her hair done up in odangos. She's a very slender woman with fair pale skin and round silver eyes. She is normally seen wearing a white dress with a bow on the top, adorned with a golden crescent broach in the front. She also has a gold crescent moon on her forehead which is the mark and representation of the Moon Kingdom itself and the royal family's symbol. Her appearance has always been elegant and beautiful and though she is so many years old, she looks as if she is still in her young to late twenties. History Serenity Tsukiyomi or known mostly as Queen Serenity, is the Former Queen of the Moon Kingdom and the former head of the Crystal Tokyo Council where she and others of the council made laws and made sure that every Sailor Senshi that existed throughout the world followed them. The Britannia Kingdom, Serenity's ex-husband Charles zi Britannia's home was the only exception to this. Setsuna Meiou was made her second in command at the time and has now since taken over her position as the new head of the council for Serenity believed that Setsuna was a kind and respectful woman that had a lot of knowledge and ideals for the future. Serenity was the queen of the Moon Kingdom during the Silver Millennium and the mother of Princesses Usagi, Atinako and her adopted daughter Euphemia. It was there in the past that she was deeply in love with her king, King Charles. Who is also the ruler of his own kingdom which he named Britannia. Things were peaceful in the Moon Kingdom, Serenity and Charles raised their daughters together until the time the twin princesses could walk. It was then that Charles began to constantly leave the kingdom and go elsewhere. But where, Serenity did not know. It wasn’t until an attack launched from the Dark Moon Kingdom and its Queen, Nehelenia Tsukiyomi, Serenity's sister, was when she found out then that her husband had been with another woman. It was then that she also found out that was a man that didn't believe in having just one wife, thus him committing infidelity with Nehelenia. Which, it resulted in her becoming pregnant with his child, Princess Euphemia. Though Euphemia had been born within Nehelenia's dark kingdom, she was taken away from her mother and raised on the kingdom of the moon. The reason for this was that, Nehelenia wanted Charles to leave Serenity and marry her so that they could raise the child together. But because he said no, the dark irate queen launched an attack on the Moon kingdom and its people. She, of course failed and for her punishment, she was sealed inside of a mirror. As for their daughter Euphemia, though only a week old, Nehelenia pleaded with Serenity to allow her child to live in the white moon kingdom and be raised by her father. However, Charles, because of adulterated actions, Queen Serenity banished him from the Moon Kingdom, causing him to return to his home, Britannia which was an empire based on war and discrimination. Since his kingdom was based on such horrid principles, Serenity refused to allow her daughters to be part of such a world. So she continued to raise them within the white moon. As for Euphemia, Serenity eventually told the young princess who her mother was and why she was imprisoned, which the child understood. But Serenity kept the fact that Charles was the girl’s father from her along with the fact that Nehelenia was her sister so that no one would further treat the child poorly as they occasionally did. What happened wasn't Euphemia's fault and Serenity felt it wasn't right that the child should be blamed for it. Plot Many years had passed along with her kingdom having gone down in ruin before life had returned to it, her children and their half sister had been reincarnated with new lives and names for themselves. Going under the names Jasmine Tsukino, Usagi Tsukino, and Euphemia Ci Solaris, she'd been warned by the guardian cat Luna and Setsuna that darkness was approaching soon and that the Senshi would be needed once again. The world is not officially safe from evil just yet for there is still more to come. But at the time she always preferred to play a background role when it came to the Senshi defying the rules of the council. She wanted change but didn’t want to force it on them as well as others. It was foretold that only the Moon Princesses could find love and not the other Senshi's. Serenity felt that this was unfair but of course even when she tries to make things right Queen Lolita steps in and says otherwise. Once and for all, change was to be made and when the Moon Kingdom had been attacked by Lolita and her daughter Kaoru after her announcement of stepping down as Queen and Head of the Crystal Tokyo Council, she sought to ensure that her home would be ruled properly by someone else. Although her daughters had stated that while they had no interested in ruling over the kingdom, this saddened her but she at the same time accepted it as she knew it wouldn't be fair for them to be burdened with such a new life from the one they had been born into on Earth. They did, however, wish for their children to still have claim to the throne in case they decide for themselves if they wish to take their place as the rightful rulers and Serenity accepted this as well as the current ruler, Queen Elisabeta. So no longer is Serenity queen of the Moon but instead an advisor to Elisabeta. As much as she desires it, she does wish to return to life Euphemia who had died during the war that went on in the Britannia Kingdom but she has a respect for life and death. Although, those who live in Crystal Tokyo live forever, sometimes day and are reincarnated, many have come to terms with her death and it wouldn't be right to open old wounds. She did what she could in order to protect her, as did those whom she came to know on Earth. She will be missed but as she's come to know, life truly doesn't end and believes that someday, Euphemia will be reincarnated. For the time being, she is content with the way her life is now and wishes happiness to her family, her people and everyone else in the world. Serenity does pray that someday, they won't have to fight anymore and the world will finally live peacefully. Relationships Charles zi Britannia The former King of the Moon Kingdom and ex-husband to Queen Serenity. He's also the father of their twin daughters Usagi and Atinako and her sister's child, Euphemia that she adopted as her own daughter. Although Euphemia was his child, he felt that Usagi or Atinako were more suited for ruling the Moon Kingdom even though Atinako didn't want the responsibility and Usagi could've cared either way as well as didn't mind. However, the differences in how he treated their children rose suspicion in Serenity but brushed it off. It wasn't until she'd found out that he had more wives and children with these said wives that she'd exiled him from the Moon Kingdom to keep him frying trying to combine the Moon Kingdom and Britannia Kingdom as one kingdom. It didn't help that his affair with her sister Nehelenia caused her to attack and in the process of this, she lost her daughter to Serenity who raised her as her own child while her mother was sealed within a mirror. Part of Serenity did love Charles but she could not forgive his actions that could've cost her, her kingdom and the lives of her people and their daughters along with it. Powers & Abilities Although Serenity is no longer Sailor Moon, she does possess powers of her own that enables her to be able to fight if and when she has to. She still possesses her own version of the Silver Crystal and it is this crystal that gives her abilities in order to protect those that she cares about from harm, mainly her daughters, their future children and her kingdom along with its people. However, her items have different names but harbor the same abilities from when she herself was Sailor Moon. Silver Imperial Crystal Simply known as the "Silver Crystal" and various other names is the most single powerful artifact in the entire cosmos. It focuses on vital life energy and heart of the user. It is able to perform feats such as reviving an entire world and all the people that lived within it from ruin and grant the desires and wishes of others. However, these actions are unfortunately limited because it puts a strain on the users own strength to a point it could cost them their life. The Silver Crystal is attached and depends on the life force of Queen Serenity as does the variations of the crystal that they have in their possession. Therefore, depending on the power needed to perform what literally can be considered a "miracle" the user or users, it will either leave them simply tired or completely drained of all their strength and power and they would need to rest in order to regeneration themselves. This crystal can only be used by the members from Serenity's family line, whereas other Rulers of the Moon Kingdom that aren't the inherit heir to the throne would require power that is solely their own and be unable to use the Silver Crystal. The only exception to this is the family that created the Silver Crystal and various other powerful crystals can also use the Silver Crystal and it's power. The current queen is part of this family and unless she is unable to use it herself for whatever purpose, Serenity is still allowed to use it in her place. Its dazzlingly bright and supremely powerful light is often colored white but can be shades of pink, fuchsia or magenta. For some unknown reason, the light it emits when unleashing its vast positive energies is not silver, as opposed its name and crystalline appearance. Sword of Tsukiyomi A sword that has been passed down in Serenity's family even before she became Queen of the Moon Kingdom. When she became Sailor Moon, this sword was merely known as the "Princess Sword" and it is the same sword used by her daughters, however it is more powerful than theirs. Due to Serenity being a pacifist, she isn't normally seen using the Sword of Tsukiyomi unless absolutely necessary. The sword is powerful enough to deflect attacks that are sent at her, cut them in half or even absorb them and send them back at her enemy ten times stronger. When the blade of the sword pierces the ground, a five pointed star energy pattern forms in the ground that forms a shield around her and on top of that sends out a destructive wave of energy directed at multiple opponents. It's so powerful that if not careful where it is aimed, it can destroy half of a kingdom. This sword can also transform into the "Harp of Tsukiyomi" when tapping into the power of the Silver Crystal that is attached to the hilt of the sword. Without tapping into the power of the sword, it can be used as a regular sword to fight against others with. Harp of Tsukiyomi When the Silver Crystal is attached to the hilt of the Sword of Tsukiyomi, Serenity can awaken its power and transform the sword into the Harp of Tsukiyomi, which she is able to use its power to heal others. The original name for this was called the "Princess Harp". Flash of Twilight By using the crescent moon that is present in the center of her forehead, Serenity can use it to reflect the light of the moon at her enemies in order to blind and confuse them temporarily. It can also be used as a quick escape for herself if she is no longer able to fight. Queen Serenity Gallery queenserenity001.jpg sailormoon001.jpg|Serenity as Sailor Moon queenserenity002.jpg qserenity.jpg|Serenity as Princess Sailor Moon Trivia *Queen Serenity wears her hair in exactly the same odango style as her daughters. *Although Queen Serenity was blonde in her first anime appearance in episode 35, her hair was silver all of the other times she appeared. *It has been revealed that she and Queen Nehelenia are actually sisters along with it being made clear that Nehelenia was the oldest out of the two of them. It is because Serenity didn't want to follow through with her sister's evil plans that she placed a curse on her children and attempted to destroy the Moon Kingdom out of jealousy because Charles wouldn't leave Serenity to be with her. Serenity adopted her sister's child Euphemia as her own but kept it a secret that her mother was her sister to avoid anyone treating Euphemia differently as well as herself and her own children. *Although Queen Serenity only appeared three times in the anime, she appeared four times in the English dub, because the dub inserted a flashback to the Silver Millennium in the first episode. *Queen Serenity was the first Senshi to reach her final evolution but has since then not transformed and used her powers. Also See *Bloodlines *Sailor Senshi *Usagi Tsukino *Jasmine Tsukino *Euphemia Ci Solaris *Charles zi Britannia